


Buy Two, Get One Free

by WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility



Series: Please, Come Again Modern AU [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Had an itch, I cannot confirm nor deny, Inspired by Music, Must be scratched, Sexual Liberation, They might be vampires, f/m/m/m, i own nothing, leading to smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility/pseuds/WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility
Summary: Ramsay invites you to a party...what could go wrong?
Relationships: Jax Teller/Reader, Ramsay Bolton/Reader, Severus Snape/Reader
Series: Please, Come Again Modern AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003869
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Buy Two, Get One Free

Buy Two, Get One Free  
Inspired by Music: 'White Tee' by CORPSE

It took weeks for the aches and pains of the spontaneous threesome to fade away. You had stopped by Hot Topic a few times during your recovery, so the boys knew you were still interested and now you even had their numbers.  
But it had been days since you had heard from Severus and now the pains had all but faded causing the longing to return.  
You didn’t want to be creepy but at the same time you didn’t want to seek out someone else to help with your problem, so you walked into the store.  
“Good afternoon darling,” Ramsay said from behind the register. “I didn’t think I’d see you till later.”  
“Later?” you asked coming back to stand in front of him after sweeping the store.  
“Are you looking for Sev?” he asked ignoring the question, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
“Yes, I haven’t…I haven’t heard from him in days,” you replied, things beginning to move in slow motion again.  
“He’s not here today,” Ramsay replied. “He took the day to get ready for tonight.”  
“What’s happening tonight?” you asked, your eyebrows coming together.  
“The party,” he replied but the blank look on your face had him taking a different approach. “I’m sure he was going to invite you. It must have just slipped his mind. Why don’t I pick you up after I’m done here, and we can go together?”  
“That’s okay, just give me the address.”  
Ramsay gave you the info. “You should be there by…eleven.”  
“Got it, thanks,” you replied looking up and into his eyes.  
The wicked smile had returned to his face as he leaned over the counter, pressed his lips to yours, and then his cold tongue slithered inside. His hands were in your hair, pulling you closer to the counter.  
He pulled away first, altered by a customer walking into the store. “I’ll see you later darling,” his words oozed from his mouth, each one heavy, drawing you in again.  
You somehow managed to leave the store and return to your car.  
********

After a shower you stood in front of your open closet staring into its depths. A party? With Severus? What were you supposed to wear? You wanted to make an impression, you wanted Severus and Ramsay’s jaws to hit the floor when you walked by. Surly there was something in here that could accomplish that. But what…?  
In the end you wore a high low black and red lacey skirt over classic fishnets, with the boots you wore last time, knee highs with buckles down the sides. Your belt went next, it was nothing spectacular, but it didn’t serve any purpose other than to add chains to your outfit. Your top was a red and black corset top with lacey bits covering your shoulders and lace flowing from the bottom of the shirt. You left your neck exposed and enticing and went with your low pigtails again, they were classic, and you hated it when your hair got in your way.  
You did your make-up in red and black as well, giving yourself bold red rimmed eyes and black lips. Finally, you slipped on a pair of cat ears and a pair of fingerless gloves that had small silver chains hanging from them. When you were happy with your outfit decisions for the evening you grabbed your bag and keys on the way out the door. 

You checked and rechecked the address after you pulled up. The house that was before you was more like a small castle. But this was the address Ramsay had given you. So, you parked and made your way to a long line of people waiting to get inside.  
Finally, it was your turn, an impossiblly tall man with long hair and a horribly scarred face looked you over.  
“Where is your collar?” he asked, his voice smooth.  
“My what?”  
“Don’t worry Hound,” Ramsay said strolling up out of nowhere, a simple black leather collar in his hands. “I’ve got this.”  
“I bet you do,” the Hound replied, his eyes bored as he looked beyond you to the next person.  
“Come on,” Ramsay said waiting for you.  
You went to him and he secured the collar around your neck. “I’m glad you made it. I’ve got something else to take care of, but you should go on in.”  
And with that he left you standing by the door. You reached out easily finding the large handle, it felt cold in your hands.  
As soon as the door opened the music spilled out, it was loud, echoing around you. You walked into the house and it was like walking onto the set of a Motionless in White music video. Everywhere you looked were your kind of people, all Children of Darkness. You followed the basic set up and eventually you found your way to a large strange room.

In here people stood together in this center area of the room. Along the walls ran a raised platform about eight feet wide, sitting on this platform were large elaborate thrones. Six in all.  
You had no idea what you had gotten yourself into, but you were excited to find out. You let loose, grabbing a drink from a tray as it zoomed past, downing the whole thing in one go.  
You danced a bit until you discovered food. Then you were back to the drinks.  
At exactly midnight the heavy door to this room shut, the lights, and music turned off.  
You were on the verge of panic, though no one around you seemed to be worried. There were many people on this lower floor with you, men, women, and all of them had collars on. The lights flickered and then one by one they came on all along the walls, an eerie purple glow emanating from them. Cheers erupted as people filed into the room, you spotted Ramsay and watched as he sauntered over to a throne that appeared to be covered in blood.

You saw a lady, two guys, and then Severus, he was the last one out. Everyone made their way to their thrones. You eyed Severus up and down, watching intently, taking in his reaper-like appearance. He wore black shoes, black pants, and a long black coat, his bare skin was peeking through the opening of the coat. His pants were covered in chains, you could hear them clinking as he walked by. He wore several silver rings. His hair was long and lose, falling into his eyes as he made his way around to his throne, only sitting once the others had sat.

Ramsay sat draped across his throne like a King and then he held his hand out. A server dressed in a plain black and white uniform seemed to appear from out of the wall itself with a small silver tray. Sitting in the center of this tray was a large crystal and obsidian goblet filled with a deep colored liquid. He lifted the elaborate chalice to his lips and then he paused, his eyebrows coming together and then he stood.  
“This is hilarious,” he said without humor as someone turned the music down a bit so Ramsay could be heard. “Who did it?”  
No one spoke up and you still didn’t understand the problem.  
He snapped his fingers and that same server stepped forward. He held the cup in front of the man’s face. “Does this look like my cup?” he hissed.  
“Um…n-no my lord…”  
“You sure? You don’t sound very sure.”  
“Ramsay just let it go,” Severus sighed.  
Ramsay looked at Severus and then poured the liquid over the server’s head.  
“It was you,” he hissed again pointing at Severus, a disgusted look on his face. “Wasn’t it?”  
“We are in the middle of something, in case you haven’t noticed,” Severus shot back, his voice rising in anger. But his voice was so deep he was practically purring, just hearing it built desire within you. Your heart began beating faster as you took in the sight of the two of them facing off.

“Just say it was you…and we can move on,” Ramsay said as he now clutched the offending goblet in his hand.  
Severus sighed again and shook his head. “It was me.”  
Ramsay threw the goblet at Severus who easily evaded it.  
“There, now, you’ve had your little tantrum can we get on with it?” Severus asked motioning towards us.  
You had slowly made your way around to the other side of the room so you could pick up the cup. There was a wolf profile etched into the side. Words were underneath, mostly gone from use, all you could make out was ‘Winter’.  
“Of course, Sev,” Ramsay said his voice getting closer to you. His hand appeared by your face and you looked over to see him leaning down, his hand outstretched.  
“Hello darling, can I have that please?” he asked his voice flowing over you and enveloping you in a strange warmth.  
You smiled and handed the goblet over. “Thank you,” he said bringing his lips closer.  
You stretched up on your tippy toes to meet those lips. Sinking into the kiss and whimpering when he pulled away.  
Your eyes were on him as he made his way back to his seat. He looked smugly at Severus and you followed his gaze to find Severus staring right at you. A look of disbelief on his face. He seemed to compose himself and then he stood. “Let the Night begin!” he said in his deep gravelly voice, commanding to the room.

The people around you cheered in response, the music returned and in one movement the people began to dance.  
Severus motioned you over.  
“You’re not supposed to be here,” he said leaning down and looking into your eyes.  
“Ramsay said…” you began, and he turned to glare at Ramsay who had drifted back over.  
“You!” Severus hissed grabbing Ramsay’s shirt collar and bringing him close to his face.  
“She’s already here, Sev…just let it go,” he replied knocking Severus’s hands away and then he adjusted his shirt. He winked at you before returning to his throne with his head thrown back in a laugh.  
You wanted to keep your eyes on Severus but at the same time you could feel your feet beginning to shuffle, your hips beginning to sway as if you couldn’t help but dance with the others.

It was in this strange dance that your eyes fell on another. He sat across from Severus on the other side of room, his throne seemed to be made out of scrap metal. He looked the most out of place out of everyone here, wearing blue jeans, white shoes, a white tee, and a black leather vest. His golden hair was short, and his matching facial hair was trimmed, neat, well kept. His goatee met a pointed end, making him look sinister despite the rest of him. You felt pressure building up inside as you looked up at him biting your lip.  
There was a certain level of hot when dudes looked like death, but blonde boys were an entirely different species. Your legs carried you closer and closer to his throne. He looked like trouble, you thought with a smile. 

Severus’s words drifted back to you…’You’re not supposed to be here…’ But why?  
You glanced back to him and there were now people with leashes attached to their collars, sitting on either side of his throne. You looked back at the blonde man; he was smiling down at you. An intoxicating look, you thought as your knees got weak.  
“Like what you see?” he asked.  
“I do indeed,” you replied as a server handed him a goblet.  
He smiled, a lopsided grin and then tipped the goblet back. He completely missed his mouth, dumping the liquid on the front of his shirt. The server reacted with panicked movements trying desperately to grab a towel and then help with the mess, dabbing at his shirt.  
“Alright,” he said frustrated as he stood taking off the vest, then he slowly reached down, pulling the white shirt up. Revealing a toned stomach. Others began to see what was happening and they cheered in response. He peeled the shirt off, muscles rippling with the movement and then he tossed it out into the pit.

People began to fight over the shirt. The blonde man then pulled his leather vest back on. You swallowed, hard, mouth watering as you got closer to the platform. His eyes met yours and he smiled, a hand extended, you noted the bulky rings on his fingers, two rings right next to each other made the word ‘SONS’ and on his other hand he wore a silver skull on his pointer finger.  
You reached up placing your hand in his. He pulled you up to where he was.  
“You have any idea what you’re getting yourself into?” he asked smoothly as he put his hands on your hips and guided you to sit on his lap.  
“Um…” you began but stopped. You didn’t know but you didn’t want to tell him that.  
He laughed bringing his face close to yours. “Basically, us up here on the thrones are the Masters, everyone with a collar has potential to be a Pet. We choose you. If we want you, we will attach one of these to the collar,” he said reaching his hand into a golden bucket and producing a simple black leash. The pets belong to whomever is holding the leash. If you stray from us, you can be claimed by another.”  
“This is too weird,” you breathed. “Then what happens?”  
He smiled, his blue eyes sparkling. “I guess you’ll just have to be claimed to find out.”

“What are you looking for in a Pet?” you asked suddenly aware of how you were just draped in his lap and the people down in the pit who were just waiting to be plucked. You could feel their eyes on you, but none of them burned quite like Severus’s eyes. You wrapped an arm around his shoulders, sitting up straighter, you were just going in to kiss his neck when you heard metal clanging against metal, and you looked up to see Ramsay attaching a leash to your collar.  
“What the hell?” the blonde man asked, an infuriated look on his face.  
Ramsay laughed as he pulled ever so slightly on your leash. “Gotta be quicker than that, Jax.”  
“Bastard,” Jax spat as his fist came down hard on the arm of his throne.  
Ramsay waved but didn’t turn back and you followed so you wouldn’t get dragged.  
When Ramsay returned to his throne he sat gracefully, pulling you into his lap, his grip tight on you leash. This was a game, in more ways than one, you thought looking around.  
Jax was now hunched over, his hands folded and resting under his chin as he stared forward seeming to look at nothing. Severus had released his previous Pets and was staring daggers at Ramsay. The others who sat on their thrones were busy doing their own thing and not looking this way. 

“You’ve got to stay with me, darling,” Ramsay cooed, his breath sending shivers across your neck.  
“What happens if I don’t?”  
His wicked smile spread over his face. “If you don’t then the fight will begin.”  
“Fight?”  
“And no one wants that,” he replied sounding very much like he did indeed want this fight to take place.  
A server appeared by your side, a goblet on the silver tray. “For you,” he said not looking at you.  
Pets apparently didn’t get the goblets; they were to eat and drink from the refreshments in the pit. You took the goblet; it was heavy and you smelled the liquid inside. Across the room Jax held up his own goblet in a toast. You returned the gesture and then drank. It tasted just like all of your favorite things. All at once you were transported to your childhood, and then the beach, the woods, finally arriving back at the party, your head feeling a little disoriented. Your body relaxed and you took in the room through fresh eyes.  
You smiled at Ramsay who suddenly looked…strange. As if he were glowing…or not him but his throne. Colors seemed to come alive, you looked out to the pit as the music returned. The people began to sway. It looked as if the people were one giant monster, swirling and reaching for you. 

You leaned into Ramsay, attempting to get away from whatever you were seeing.  
“Something the matter?” he asked.  
“Don’t you see that?” you asked looking back to the pit.  
He smiled, showing his teeth, now, some of which were fangs. “Welcome to my world.” He leaned forward and kissed your neck.  
The kisses became nibbles, and then he sunk his teeth into your neck. You cried out and not just from pain though that was part of it.  
What happened next was hard to explain and even harder to keep up with. You were lifted from Ramsay and then he was thrown into the pit. Severus picked you up and brought you back to his throne.  
“Why am I not supposed to be here?” you asked through hazy eyes.  
“Because I didn’t think you were ready for this,” he replied looking down at you.  
“Who are you to presume what I’m ready for?” you asked standing and getting annoyed all of the sudden.  
“You’re right,” he replied after another moment. “I was wrong.” He reached up and unhooked your leash. “Go on, enjoy yourself.”  
Your heart dropped a little, you had, after all decided to come to this thing for him… But once your eyes found the blonde boy again…you no longer cared.  
“Okay,” you replied walking back into the pit and across the room.

Jax still sat alone, he looked uninterested until you filled his view. He offered you a hand and you took it. He pulled you up to the platform again and you sat on his lap, wasting no more time as you drug your tongue over his neck and then along his collarbone.  
He looked deep into your eyes, one hand curled in your hair and the other held you so you wouldn’t fall. Then he leaned in, his lips meeting yours, they were warm and soft. His facial hair both prickling and tickling as it scratched your face. Your tongues danced together before he pulled back. But you weren’t done, and you leaned forward again, pressing your lips to his, your hands caressing his exposed skin. His vest moved and you saw the tattoo on his chest ‘Abel’ is read in a pretty font. You trailed your fingers along the words, he watched you, captivated.

You quickly forgot that the room was filled with people as you adjusted in front of him, wanting nothing more than to drag your tongue over every inch of his body. Your hands slid up his legs to his thighs and then up his stomach, over his chest, up in his goatee, and then he was smiling down at you, your finger clamped between his teeth. He raised his eyebrow at you, was that a challenge? You reached for his belt, needing these pants out of your way.  
The strange purple lights along the walls flickered, some signal that the ones in the pit understood. The room became quieter as the people shuffled out, disappointed they hadn’t been picked.  
Jax put his hand in your hair and you looked up at him.  
“Not here doll,” he said with a glimmer in his eye as he stood and easily scooped you up from the floor.

You didn’t see much of the room as he carried you over to a door. A server stepped forward, opening the large solid wood door. Jax walked through the doorway into a hall and then up to another door. He opened this one himself and inside was a bedroom.  
It was fancy, you noticed taking in the solid wood furniture and huge bed that sat in the middle of the room. The lights in here were dim and though the room was beautiful with rock walls and a domed ceiling you weren’t here to admire the architecture.  
He sat you gently on the bed and then he slips off his vest. He leans forward his lips enveloping yours, his hands in your hair, on your shoulders, just as he’s inching to brush your breast the door flies open. Jax freezes, his eyes on yours before he turns to face Ramsay. That’s when you see his massive back tattoo, a huge reaper covers nearly the entire space, a wicked look on its face as it leers at you.  
“Get out Bastard.”  
“She is yet to be claimed,” he replied waltzing into the room.  
“She’s in my room,” Jax shot back, still standing in front of you.  
“You know that isn’t how this works.”  
“How about this?” Jax asked grabbing a gun that was tucked in the back of his pants and aiming it at Ramsay.  
You gasped but Ramsay simply smiled. “Go on Jax, shoot me. I dare you…”  
“She doesn’t have a leash,” Severus spoke slowly, the way he does as he sashayed into the room a moment later, closing the door behind him.  
“Maybe she should decide,” Ramsay said over his shoulder as he stood by a huge marble fireplace.  
Jax sighed, dropping his gun down by his side, and then he faced you. “Rules are rules, doll,” he said addressing you as his fingertips caressed your cheek. “Whose pet would you like to be this evening?”  
“You want me to pick?” you asked standing and walking around him to look at the others.  
Severus stood facing you, his coat open, pale skin stretched over a toned stomach, chains clinking together with his soft movements. He looked gorgeous as always. Ramsay seemed indifferent but he wore a wicked smile and those eyes of his drew you in, making you so wet.  
And Jax…beautiful blonde Jax…  
“I choose all.”  
“All?” Severus asked.  
“You sure, darling?” Ramsay asked.  
You looked between the three men, your heart beating faster, if two was better than one…then three should be even better than that, right?  
“I’m sure.”


End file.
